History Lesson
by Ramica
Summary: Splinter and Don fic. An 8 year old Don is about to learn an important lesson from a book about sea turtles. Making him realize there is more to fear in the human race then one might think. Complete.


History Lesson

Rated PG

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Splinter sat back in the wooden chair, his cup of tea was set on the small battered table at his left side, for the moment the Master was content to relax and watch his sons at play.

Three of his four sons were at the moment playing a game of pirates, while the fourth turtle was alone working silently on a puzzle that most likely had numerous pieces missing.

While Donatello was fully aware that the puzzle wouldn't be complete he was still quite determined to put together the over two thousand piece puzzle.

Splinter narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Donatello carefully, watching as his son picked up a piece shook his head and reached for another placing it down in its spot. Splinter smiled gently, he knew Don was not quite like his brothers.

The other three eight year old enjoyed chasing one another around, playing games, rough housing and above all insulting and daring one another to do fool hardy stunts. Donatello much preferred being alone reading books, or trying to solve any thing that required some mental thought.

Splinter wished to encourage the boy to play with the others but previous experiences had taught the ninja Master that Don just wasn't interested in such games, in fact he was bored of their childish games and such forced play usually ended up in a battle. It was no challenge to the youth. So instead Splinter had opted to accept Donatello's studious nature and encourage it.

Donatello's brothers were not so understanding they would tease him, or destroy whatever object had been taking up his time and interest. Splinter turned removing the tea bag from his mug and stirring the contents with a slightly bent spoon before taking a sip of the warm fragrant brew.

Splinter knew that soon he would have to introduce his sons to the world topside, it was imperative that they learn how to move about without being seen. For the last few years he had drilled them in moving silently through the sewers, basic fighting skills and how to stick to the shadows. Yet for his sons to grow in these lessons he would have to risk taking them above the sewers to further hone his instructions.

However four eight year old boys in a totally new environment could easily forget themselves and create all sorts of havoc, including disrupting things to the point that someone could see them.

Splinter was aware that he could tell his sons the truth but it would also mean scaring them with the facts of what could happen if they were ever found. Their life and existence demanded they stayed a secret.

It would probably work far better to take each of his sons out a few times alone to give them some one-on-one instruction before risking all of their lives topside at once. Doing a few private lessons meant that he could give his sons a bit of father – son time. It was very rare for him to have much time to give to just one of his sons. Usually spare time was spent with all of them.

Splinter place his cup down, he gave a tiny clap of his hands as he said " My sons."

Instantly all four small turtles stopped their play and glanced up at their father, they were far too use to the fact that ignoring the soft hand clap in the dojo meant trouble, so they paid attention to him now.

Splinter glanced at the calm faces staring at him eagerly silently questioning the interruption.

He smiled as he spoke authoritivley " For the next few nights I will be taking one of you with me when I go scavenging. We will do this by turns so you will all have a chance to help gather food and supplies for the family." Splinter announced.

" Oooh, oooh pick me" Mike demanded, " Please Master. Please! Plllllllleeeeeeaaaaassssseee" Mike begged as he dropped to his knees.

Leonardo thumped Mike's head with the flat of his hand " I go first!" he ordered. If only because he was used to going first in their ninja lessons, so felt that it was his right to go first now.

" Nuh-uh" Raph snapped, " You are both wrong Splinter is going take me you fungus."

Splinter's eyes narrowed "**Enough!**" he barked quickly, glaring intimidatingly at Raph and Leo " Do **not** start a battle over this. I have all ready made my decision" Splinter announced to cut out any more of the sibling rivalry " Donatello is coming with me tonight."

Don beamed obviously pleased " Thank you Master."

Raph snorted sneering at Don " Ha, that lameo would want to crawl into a book then go out of da lair. Nuthin' but a book worm."

Don looked hurt as he turned his head away from his brother's harsh words.

" Raphael you can do ten flips for me. There is nothing wrong with Donatello trying to better himself" Splinter insisted his tone leaving no room for argument.

That night Splinter emerged from the sewers into a trash strewn alley, he then gestured for his son to follow after. Don came and stood in the shadows gasping in awe his eyes growing wide as his senses began to pick up on sights, sounds, and smells that seemed to come from every direction.

Don trembled never before had he heard so many different varied sounds, nor had he ever detected as many lingering scents as he did now. Don was so startled by the strangeness of the world above that he almost yelled out in shock and fear.

However before the noise could escape his lungs, Splinter had clamped a hand over his mouth, he lowered his whiskery nose to within mere inches of Don's own muzzle.

" You must be silent Donatello, making no more noise then a shadow, for we must not draw attention to ourselves in any way. Humans might harm us if they were to know about us." Splinter loosened his grip and smiled at his son " It is overwhelming at first but you do grow use to it." He assured the boy tenderly as he gave Don's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Don nodded numbly he whispered " Okay Master." He agreed whole heartedly just seeing how different topside was from the sewers made the young turtle long to dive back down into the calm quiet sanctuary below. Splinter however was all ready heading towards a fire escape.

Don quickly hurried after his father slightly afraid of being left behind.

The next few hours they visited many dumpsters, one of a local convenience store, one behind a bakery, others just near or around apartments and other housing complexes as they searched for a reasonable source of food for the next day.

As they went Splinter taught Donatello how to stay alert to others, how to find the best stuff and also how to find his way around.

The last stop for the evening was around the corner and Splinter was explaining about the possibilities they could find there.

" This dumpster is used only by a second hand store they pitch out anything that they feel is unsuitable for sale."

" Is this where you get our toys from?" Don wondered as he peered over the edge of the dumpster.

" Yes, your toys, games, blankets, dishes and other useful items for ones such as ourselves." Splinter replied as he leaped into the bin.

There was only a faint light near the other end of the alley, and it didn't begin to cast even a dim ray over by the dumpster. Splinter being a rat had no problems seeing in the dark, and Donatello being raised in the damp subterranean sewers could see quite well even without a light.

Don soon found a few items that showed a bit of promise, a tape/radio player, a small lamp and a toaster with a missing cord. " Master, could I take these home? I might be able to fix them." He pleaded eagerly.

Splinter shook his head, while Donatello was good with his hands he doubted his sons abilities to achieve much with the items " I doubt it can be fixed Donatello or why would it be here?"

Don tried to keep the rejection from his face his smile turned instantly and even his eyes lost the spark of interest. " I suppose you are right I just wanted to see if I could fix it. Or maybe learn a bit from it. I just wanted to try" Don muttered as he placed his marvellous finds back down amongst the other rubbish.

Splinter sighed, as he glanced up towards the night sky hidden by towering buildings, he furrowed his brow for a moment then smiled giving a shake of his head " I suppose there is no real harm in you taking those items if you are interested in them Donatello. I just ask that you be careful with them" Splinter agreed cautiously, " I have heard that electrical items can cause fires if not handled correctly."

Don grinned, " I promise I will be extremely careful" he vowed solemnly. Before he turned back to see what else he could find of use. Donatello found a couple of books one that explained advanced mathematics and one that was about sea turtles.

All in all Don felt that it had been a wonderful night and that he had learned a great deal.

The next few days Don worked on and actually managed to get both the light and the radio working in his spare time he read the math book. Then for a change of pace he switched to the book about sea turtles.

The first chapter captured Don's interest as two turtles got caught in a shrimp net and hauled onto the boat. In spite of the author begging for the turtles to be released, or paying for the turtle's lives, the rest of the crew ended up butchering the creatures on the deck of the boat.

The description was graphic and chilling in detail. Don felt tears falling from his eyes, he wanted to stop reading it but he couldn't it seemed he was caught up in it. His chest heaved from breathing hard and fast, his eyes were large as he continued to read.

The last words of the chapter stabbed into Don like a katana blade. " …You could kill a thousand turtles, ten thousand turtles and it wouldn't hurt."

Don cried out in shock as he threw the book across his room and burrowed under the blankets as his breath hitched with his sobs.

His stomach churned with disgust, that people could do that to turtles, any turtle. That humans could believe, even for one moment, that killing turtles didn't hurt the turtle or the world at large was hard for Don to comprehend. He peeked out from under the covers and glanced towards the book.

The sea turtle on the front cover seemed to be staring right at Don as if pleading with him.

_You are one of us. You should know what may be for all our kind._

" Its not true. It can't be true." Don whimpered.

We have survived for millions of years virtually unchanged and we know truth. For those who have seen what was, often can see what will be.

Don shook his head knowing that the words were only in his head, he really didn't want to read any more of that book. Yet inexplicably he found himself getting out of his bed and reaching over to pick up the book.

Slowly hesitantly he turned to chapter two and began to read.

Don found the book so interesting he could hardly put it down and as he read Don began to understand things, things he felt had been hidden from him and his brothers. Suddenly questions began to burn within him ones he needed answers for.

Though it was late and he knew he should be fast asleep Don now doubted his ability to go to sleep. He might never sleep again unless he got some answers to his questions, and he was able to get the idea out of his mind of humans killing turtles for the sake of doing so.

Silently he went in search of Splinter, needing his father's guidance more then ever.

Don called once very quietly " Master can I talk to you?" at the open doorway to Splinter's room.

Don heard a rustling of the sheets and then saw a faint glow of a match being struck " Come in Donatello and tell me what is the matter. You should be sleeping by now."

" I" Don began as he entered the room, inhaling the scent of sandalwood, he went and perched on the foot of Splinter's bed. " It's that book I got about sea turtles there was things in there that…" Don gulped " Bother me" he confessed simply.

" How so Donatello?" Splinter wondered as he furrowed his brow, he could sense something was deeply troubling the youth.

" It talked about some of the things people did with sea turtles and it was really quite informative," Don stated.

" However?" Splinter suggested knowing there had to be more to it.

Don fidgeted a bit then glanced up at the serene face that he loved so " It talked about people who ate turtles, some of them because they had too and others because it's a delicacy" Don grimaced as he said those words.

" Hmmm." Splinter replied non-commitedley.

" It also said how people steal turtle eggs to sell for food and other purposes." Don explained.

Splinter nodded " Was there nothing encouraging or hopeful in this book Donatello?" Splinter inquired suddenly realizing that perhaps the contents might not have been the best thing for his son, if reading it could cause him this sort of distress then perhaps it was not meant for one of his maturity.

" Yeah, there was some pretty funny stories in there and things like superstitions and myths connected to turtles. Things you never told us when we were younger, and some you had." Don grinned, as he recalled some of Splinter's early tales of turtle myths like the world on a turtle's back. " Did you know some people think the diamond back terrapins are bad luck? Some people think they can control elements like the wind" Don laughed at the very thought. Then he shook his head " Some people do head start programs where hatchlings are raised in protected areas before being released." Don expounded upon what he learned.

Splinter sat back it seemed Donatello had learned a great deal from this book, perhaps he ought to borrow it and read it for himself.

" It is just all the other stuff Splinter that bothers me. Sure now turtles are supposed to be protected, but their lives are still at risk and even hearing how bad things were before hand well…"

Splinter sighed, " It disturbs you."

Don nodded " Is it true Sensei, that Japanese have an interest in tortoise shell jewellery for certain customs and ceremonies?" Don asked a bit tentatively.

Splinter wondered where Don was going with this, yet he also sensed his son's overwhelming desire to know the truth.

" Yes, to many Asian countries the turtle represents luck and good fortune. In fact it was felt that a Japanese bride who did not wear a tortoise shell comb for her wedding would have much bad luck." Splinter admitted, " You know very well that in the book of the I Ching ( Book of changes) the Hawksbill turtle is represented as the hexagram Li- the symbol for fire and clinging." He added knowing he had taught all of his sons this some time back.

Don gave him a pained look, as if his beloved father had suddenly turned into a stranger " It said in the book that the Japanese would pay up to seventy-six dollars a pound for carey from a hawksbill." Don mumbled.

" Carey?" Splinter was mystified by this word.

" Carey the scutes or plates from the carapace" Don explained simply In fact back in 1973 the Japanese imported over 72,000 kilos of hawksbill shell." Don was aghast sure 1973 was years ago but it was not as if it was centuries back. Don shuddered at the very thought.

Splinter scowled he knew Don was disturbed by everything he had learned and yet, he also had to wonder why it bothered his son so. " Donatello these are a part of the turtles history much as human history must accept the events of the wars they have fought," he pointed out kindly. " If people are seeking to help the turtles then that means there is hope for the turtles future."

" I realize that Master" Don agreed.

" Then what truly troubles you my son?"

Don gulped as he looked deep into Splinter's eyes, his own eyes filled with a great deal of sorrow and concern " If humans can't understand or help turtles who have been around for so many years, how can we ever expect them to accept us?" Don asked his concern and fears coming through clearly un his hesitant voice " If they can hurt a species that has been around for years, hunt it destroy it for food or trinkets" Don practically spat those words out " What chance do **we** stand?"

Splinter knew his son longed for an answer that would bring him peace. Unfortunately Splinter knew no reply that could answer the question honestly or make everything all right.

It seemed even without filling his sons with the fears of what might be in the upper world they could, and would, learn from other sources just how dangerous man could be. Don's question deserved far more then simple platitudes; he deserved the truth. He deserved an honest answer to an honest question. Yet Splinter's wisdom failed him for he did not know how he could answer that simple 'What chance do **we** stand?'

The End.


End file.
